


four friend finding their way

by RoseWing2002



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, High School AU, Human AU, M/M, but i wanted to write this so bad, i hope this turns out somewhat good, im not a good writer by any means, tags to be added later, this is my first really good fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16016762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseWing2002/pseuds/RoseWing2002
Summary: Four friends are going through high school together while trying to figure out where they belong. will they be happy with the results? or will they find where they belong is not where they want to be?





	four friend finding their way

It was an average Sunday for the teenaged boy sitting at his desk. Sitting on his bed Virgil was alternating between scrolling through Tumblr and texting his few good friends. All the while having his earbuds in listening to music. His long-dyed bangs falling into his eyes. He brushed back the black and purple locks back and returned to his phone. Currently, he was messaging the contact he had saved as “Patty Cake” which was, Patton, arguably his best friend. “I still can’t believe tomorrow is Monday!:( the weekend was gone so fast and we didn’t even get to hang out” He couldn’t help but smile at Patton’s message. He was sentimental about the smallest things, but he couldn’t argue he was a little disappointed they weren’t even able to watch a movie or something that weekend. Patton and their other friend, Roman, had to rehearse for the play in drama class. Most of the other kids in the class didn’t have to, but Patton and Roman were also in the drama club, which Roman was president of.

If you saw him in the halls you probably wouldn’t guess it though. He looked perfect for a jock stereotype, hell he had a letterman jacket. Virgil wasn’t even sure where he got it though. From what he heard Roman had only played football in his freshman year before giving it up in favor of Drama, clearly a good choice noting where he was today. Even though they were friends Virgil and Roman’s relationship was more of an “I’ll make fun of you and you make fun of me and then we’ll get along” kind of one. On the other end though him and Patton were some of the best friends, though that was more on Patton’s end. Patton was a guy who it was hard to not to be friends with. He was so friendly he attracted friends like flies. Though Patton has a million friends his really good friends were a much small number. He like Virgil had only three good friends, their group. Virgil’s group consisted of himself, the youngest one being only fifteen years old. Patton the second youngest at sixteen only beating Virgil by only a few months, they were the sophomores. Patton was the goofy lovable one in their group, along with being the one with a sweet tooth. Roman was a junior of seventeen, the total drama jock in their little group, and Disney nerd like he could quote any Disney movie you threw as him or sing any song you asked for. And finally, there was Logan.

  
Logan was the same and age as Roman. Being in the same grade the two were pretty close though nowhere as close as Roman and Patton. Though while Ro and Logan’s relationship was a dorky one filled with friendly but rough banter. Pat’s and Roman’s was something different. It was hard to place exactly what it was. It was a good one, a very good one, you could almost say it was just a best friendship, but it felt different from that. Logan though, he was to figure out, he was a straightforward kind of guy, the kind you could read at face value at any moment. Logan preferred to read in his spare time verse being on the interest so you all had fun jumping on the latest memes or trends and laughing when he wouldn’t get them. Or that was what they liked to do before he, like the dork he is, started to make flash cards with the memes and their means.

  
Though Virgil and he weren’t the closest friends they did still get along pretty well. That was why they hung out this weekend sense Patton nor Roman were available. Finally, Virgil messaged said friend, Patton, back. “yeah that sucked pretty hard. How is the play going? And what is it anyway? something old and romantic?” since Roman was president he got to pick the plays, and well, Roman had a specific taste. “How did you guess!” called it “yeah we’re doing sleeping beauty this year” He couldn’t help but laugh, leave it to Roman to pick to do Disney. “let me guess, princy is playing charming? Who’s playing the princess?” The answer Patton gave you is not what you had expected. “funny you should ask haha. I’m actually gonna be playing Aurora:) we didn’t have many girls in class or the club that could really do the part. And since I didn’t mind it Roman convinced the teacher to cast me as the part!” huh, oddly he could picture that perfectly. Patton wasn’t necessarily feminine, but it he just lacked the masculinity that would have given him a manly build. If you put a wig on him at a glance Patton would totally look like a girl. “huh, well congrats then” as an afterthought he chuckles. “so that means you and princy gonna kiss then? Is he the prince of your dreams Pat?” he almost felt tempted to put a wink emoji or something but that wasn’t really his style, so he didn’t.

  
After a minute he finally got a response. “virgggggggg! It’s just a stage kiss” He still couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. He could picture Patton getting embarrassed at first then laughing at it, pat was so nice about everything, even teasing. Virgil wasn’t excited for school, but he was excited to finally see his friends all together tomorrow. “all night pat, see you tomorrow” he smiled as he sees a picture of a dog followed with “alright take this picture of a puppy and get some sleep, and don’t stay up too late!” Virgil texted him back a kay then actually took his advice for once and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably not going to be amazing and full of cliques or stuff like that, but I got inspired and super excited. I still hope everyone enjoys! And also if you notice a mistake don't be scared to point it out! I don't have someone to proofread this for me so there are probably mistakes. and if you have ideas you would like to see leave them in the comments! I'm half making this up as I go and half have a plan. so anyway the next chapter is gonna be way better! this first chapter is mostly to get background and stuff! hope you enjoy still though!


End file.
